Peace Brings Union
by Misfit-Kiwi
Summary: G1: Six girls from our universe were sent to the Transformers universe to help stop the war. But they were separated, and not only do they have to end the war to go home, they have to keep their secrets of once being human hidden. ((On Cybertron)) Inspired by Diamond White, Ultranova Prime, Wrecker Radioactive and others. Longer Summary inside! Rated T for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Peace Brings Union  
 **Chapter:** One **  
Author:** Misfit-Kiwi  
 **Summary:** Six girls are sent to the Transformers G1 universe by Primus to help stop the war. Four girls are sent to the Autobots while the other two find themselves with the Decepticons. Each team must find a way to cope and blend in with the others around them and keeping their secrets from coming out. All the while trying to find a way to stop the war and get back home. _  
_**A/N:** The plot is the same as the others, a team of girls are sent to the G1 verse of Transformers. But, on the how they get there, why and the characters knowledge on Transformers are different. This is of course inspired by those I name below and I wanted to try it out for myself. I will also give you all a short bio of my characters so you can sort of imagine them, plus it makes it easier on my side. Of course, personalities will appear in story not on the bio. Now, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! (All OC's are mine and you must ask to use them :D)  
Inspired By:  
\- Diamond White: _'My Dream My Life'_  
\- Wrecker Radioactive: _'Operation Femme Fatale'_  
\- Ultranova Prime: _'Together We Stand'_  
\- Journal129: _'Hurricane'  
_ \- Alpha Prime the Knight Six: _'Team Storm'_

 **OC Short Bio's:  
** 1\. Jennifer (Jewel): 26yrs old, has a green paint job with white highlights, sharp audio's that are similar to elf ears and a tall, thin build, transforms into a Cybertronain racecar. She has bright blue optics.  
2\. Rachel (Rage): 22yrs old, is a dark brown with purple and black highlights across her chest, arms and legs, thick build, quite large. Transforms into what is similar to an Earth Ute, but Cybertronian design. She also wears a red visor.  
3\. Erin (Warsong): 26yrs old, is a dark blue with pale yellow highlights down her arms and wings, her hands and thighs are also pale yellow. A thin, seeker build, though at an average femme height , she transforms into a Cybertronian jet. Wears a red visor.  
4\. Alicia (Bluebell): 21yrs old, is a couple of shades of blue, a medium colour blue around her chest, helm, forearms, and legs. With a lighter shade of blue and almost ice blue hightlights. A small build, around the size of a minibot, but a head or two taller. She transforms into a small car. She has bright blue optics.  
5\. Maria (Sunset): 23yrs old, is a bright yellow that fades into oranges and pinks that look like highlights across her frame. Is a average build femme, a few heads taller than Alicia (Bluebell). She transforms into a large Cybertronian car and has brown optics.  
6\. Christina (Cyrstal): 24yrs old, a light purple and minty green, is an average size femme, though rounder in some areas. Has audio horns similar to jazz and transforms into a Cybertronian car. Has light blue optics.

* * *

"Girls… it's time to be awoken." Erin groaned, moaning something while shifting onto her side, bringing her knees up to her chest, she brought her arms over her head, trying to block out the sound of someone's voice.

"Please, this is a dire situation." The voice continued and Erin sighed, she wasn't getting any more sleep with the constant talking. Though with her half sleeping mind, she didn't register the unknown voice to be male until she was completely standing and staring at five other metal robots in the white room. Caught in a daze, she huffed in shock and closed her… lights? No, they were eyes, but they were not her eyes.

Gasping, she glanced down at herself, the used to be human skin now replaced with a dark blue and pale yellow metal. Suddenly noticing that her back was slightly heavy, she reached behind her only to touch more metal, though this piece was producing from her back. "Wha..." She half mumbled, not believing what she was seeing or feeling. "This must be a dream."

"Not a dream, but only to be very real." The same male voice said, the other metal beings also seemed to be in a state of shock, not really believing their own lights- eyes, they were eyes. Erin breathed in, closing her eyes and trying to sooth her trouble and panic mind. This was all a dream no matter what the voice said.

"I brought you girls here, I'm sure you already know each other as you live in the same house." The male voice spoke again, a light chuckle seemed to flow through it as he spoke, as if this whole situation was humorous to him. "This can't be real." Erin whispered to herself, though, to only check that what the voice said was true, she called out a name of one of her good friends.

"Jennifer?"

Glancing between the robots, she saw the green and white one step forward, she was the tallest of the robots, though the bulky brown painted one came close in height as well. But somehow, looking into those light-looking-eyes, Erin could still see her good friend's resemblance, the height and thin frame was helping indeed.

"Yes, that's me, how did you know my name?" The female robot asked. She stepped closer to Erin, though kept her distance from the unknown robots to her.

"It's me…" Erin paused, as though that would tell Jennifer that who she saw in front of her was her best friend. "Erin." She finished, hoping that cleared things up.

Everyone that was present gasped, some cried out with happiness and others sighed with relief. "Erin? Jennifer? Does that mean we are all here?" Asked a yellow femme, orange and pink highlights faded into her frame.

"Yes, it's us, you must be Maria." Erin said as she spoke to the young looking robot. "I would know your soft voice anywhere." She added with a bright smile, glad, knowing that she knew all that was present. "So, Alicia, Christina and Rachel are you three?" Erin asked gesturing to the three quiet robots, one all shades of blue, another light purple and mint green, and the last, the same bulky brown painted robot. Who all nodded with smiles or a smirk on Rachel's part.

"I wonder why we're here?" Alicia, the female robot with several shades of blue highlighting her frame said. That question was in all their minds, and they asked themselves it quite a number of times when they found out their situation.

"Please, listen to me." The male voice spoke again, though instead of the first few times, a male looking robot started to appear, flickering into place as he glanced at all of the girls present with a kind smile. He was quiet large, and he had bright blue optics that were open in welcome. "I brought you six here to help my kind, as you now see, you are in my species forms. Cybertronian-"

"You're Transformers!" Shouted Maria, her brown eyes glowed with excitement. She seemed to jump on the spot, not noticing her friends confused looks.

"Transformers?" Someone piped up.

"Oh, yeah. That show that has now released lots of different series, they also made a movie." Commented Jennifer. A smile on her face, she couldn't believe that she was turned into a Transformer. Sure, she has seen them, though not as much as Maria has.

Maria giggled, speeding up in front of the male robot. "I haven't watched Transformer in a long time, not since high school. But that doesn't matter, what I want to know is why you brought us here." She spoke, her excitement causing her to speak quickly, almost too quickly for the others to pick up.

The large robot, chuckled. "As I was saying, I brought you here to help my kind. I am Primus, and my people have been in a war for millions of years, as you should know. I am quite aware of your universes… entertainment."

The girls all nodded, they got that Primus wanted them to help end their war that some of them heard about with their own universes television shows. But why would Primus ask for them? Why not someone else, there was most likely much better people that could do a better job at ending their war than they ever could.

Christina, the light purple robot asked quietly. "Why did you choose us?"

Primus only smiled. "You were the lucky ones, I chose humans who were close and good friends, even in adulthood. And you were it." He finished, the other girls all smiled at each other, agreeing with Primus. "But, before I let you go to my world, I have to teach you a few things."

He waited for the others in the room to agree before he went on about what to say and what not to say. They were forbidden to speak their true names or where they come from. He also taught them more about the war, the rules of Cybertron the bots that are important and who they should know, also about Cybertrons technology and culture, the words they should use, like optics instead or eyes or lights. Once finished, he waited for the girls in front of him to get all that he said through their processors.

"We have got it, so all you need us to do is end the war…" Erin started, pausing in thought before mumbling. "Can't be too hard."

Primus smiled to the… as they have learned, femmes , "Now it's time to leave, I know you are creative enough to keep your secrets hidden." When he finished speaking he waved his hand over them as if casting a spell and soon, a bright white light engulfed them.

There was no feeling, hearing, or seeing of anything, it was as if they were not alive. Their minds jumbled in confusion, not aware of their surroundings or what was happening. Soon, they found themselves in an abandoned metal town, the world grey and lifeless around them.

The buildings creaked and some crumbled after years of trying to stay on it's rusted structure. Jennifer panted as she shook her head to break through her dazed mind, sighing as she calmed her systems down. "Man, that was intense." She whispered, not knowing if the others heard or not.

"Hey!"

At the startling shout, everyone glanced over to the light purple and mint green femme. It seemed as if she found out something that was not a positive thing, and Jennifer half felt as if she didn't want to know. "What is it?"

"Erin… Rachel… They are not here!"

Once her words reached everyone's audio, they glanced around their gloomy area to see, that Christina was in fact, right. Erin and Rachel were missing. Jennifer groaned, not only were they pulled from their world to stop a war, but now they are missing their friends and lost on a alien plaent. Damn this Primus.

"What are we going to do?" One of them called out in fright.

"Yeah? What if they didn't survive the teleportation thing?" Another cried out.

Jennifer tried to block out their panicked cries, it wouldn't do to worry, even though the others were fully grown women, Jennifer sometimes wondered if they actually matured once they reached eighteen.

"Girls! Please, calm down, I'm sure Primus has got an explanation for this." She yelled to the worrying femmes in front of her. "We just need to find the Autobot's, get to a more comfortable setting and then we can think about how to get Erin and Rachel back."

The other femmes nodded, even though the words soothed their distressed minds, they still feared for what might have become of their friends. Once Jennifer knew they were at least calm enough to think logically, she took a deep breath and smiled reassuring to them. "Now, let's find the Autobot base, then, and only then, we can figure out on how to get them back, okay?"

Waiting for them to acknowledge her, she smiled wider as if that could cause them to completely trust in her words. She knew they only worried for Erin and Rachel, she did too, but they couldn't stand around crying about what could be happening to them. Like Primus said, they can _all_ home when their mission is done.

The others all smiled back and Jennifer nodded her green helm in thanks, this was much better. Now all they had to do, was find out where the base was. They of course didn't need to look long when Maria, the yellow femme pointed out to the bright city lights to which indicated that the base must be there.

"That has to be it… I mean, it's huge! And very bright!" Maria explained, she believed that the city in the distance held the Autobot base. Though she didn't have to convince them must as that was pretty much the only city in sight, and Primus wouldn't have dumped them in the middle of nowhere to only get lost and die… Well, Jennifer believed that.

Jennifer sighed in agreement with Maria, and she asked her friends to follow her, which the others did and the group of four headed off into that direction of the city. Though, their minds were half clouded with thoughts on where Erin and Rachel could be and if they would be okay.

They had been walking for almost an hour before they got to half way to the city, their legs ached and they were starting to feel a little hungry. Jennifer had to tell Alicia three times to stop asking her when they were there because it started to get on her nerve. Though maybe if the small blue femme was walking and not getting a piggy back ride from Maria, she would know where they were.

"This is so boring, I was expecting something exciting to happen, like appear in a battle or actually meet the... um, mechs?" Alicia moaned, she was the youngest and the most immature of the bunch. She was obnoxious, sloppy and over-cheerful. But she was sweet, kind and always thoughtful, she was also the most helpful when others need her in their most dire time.

Christina, the most quiet one, though if she was actually outgoing, she could get guys in a blink of an eye with her good looks. She was the most beautiful on them, and even when they are not in their human forms, she still looked to be a top model by Cybertronain standeds. But, even for her, Alicia's constant talking can push pass her limits. "Please, this is not supposed to be fun, we are going to be in a scary war. And there could be death! We don't even know if we will survive!" She said.

Alicia only sighed, her arms tightening around Maria's neck as she thumped her head on the yellow femme's back, closing her optics as she rocked her head side to side in boredom. "I still think there should be something happening instead of us walking."

"Alicia!" Jennifer started, but she never got to finish what she was saying as she was interrupted by the sound of car engines nearing them. Maria almost dropped Alicia, and Christina leaned sideways behind Jennifer's own frame. They never moved from their spot as they got closer, too frightened to even shift their bodies in a direction. Though, when the vehicles stopped in front of them and transformed, the femmes calmed at seeing the Autobot symbols presented on each and every one of their frames.

A black and white mech with... wings? Stepped forward first, his blue optics seeming emotionless and cold, but when the femmes saw him, they knew who he was as he was one of the mechs shown by Primus. His name was Prowl, a well known Autobot who was the one and only, second in command of the whole Autobot army. Though, the mechs behind him were unknown to the femmes.

"I am Prowl, second in command to the Autobots. And might who you be?" The cold voice that left the mech sent chills down all of the femmes spin, and Jennifer thought her boss was a cold person, man this mech was almost an actual robot. But, when Jennifer shook herself of those thoughts and ran the mech's words through her processor, she felt her heart... er, spark drop.

Names? Which they were not given, and were forbidden to speak their real names. What could they call themselves? Sure, she could think of many names, but none of them were Cybertronian. She should have been thinking of names rather than worrying about her missing friend's well being, and now, she was stuck. This was not good, not good at all.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, that was the first chapter. I am sorry that the description and characterisation of my OC's were brief; I will be writing them all with their thoughts and feelings in the coming chapters so you can learn more about them. But it is difficult to write more than one character, so this is a first for me and is going to be challenging.

I would ask about what you guys think of my characters, but you don't know much about them yet, so I have to wait until a later date to hear what you guys think of them. Anyways, any constructive criticism and opinions are welcomed. I would love to hear what you think.

Thank you for Reading!

Also, Happy New Year! Well, to some of you, today is new year for me and all Australians and others. But, still, Happy New Year! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Peace Brings Union  
 **Chapter:** Two **  
Author:** Misfit-Kiwi  
 **Summary:** Six girls are sent to the Transformers G1 universe by Primus to help stop the war. Four girls are sent to the Autobots while the other two find themselves with the Decepticons. Each team must find a way to cope and blend in with the others around them and keeping their secrets from coming out. All the while trying to find a way to stop the war and get back home. _  
_**A/N:** This wasn't as hard to right this chapter as I was on a roll, so I thought it came out okay. I hope I am introducing my characters well to you guys, I do want you to know them all. So, I am going to keep my character bios up for the next few chapters until you guys got the gist of what they all look like and who is who before I take that down. Now thank you to those that followed, Favourited and reviewed, it was really nice. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of 'Peace Brings Union'!

 **OC Short Bio's:  
** 1\. Jennifer (Jewel): 26yrs old, has a green paint job with white highlights, sharp audio's that are similar to elf ears and a tall, thin build, transforms into a Cybertronain racecar. She has bright blue optics.  
2\. Rachel (Rage): 22yrs old, is a dark brown with purple and black highlights across her chest, arms and legs, thick build, quite large. Transforms into what is similar to an Earth Ute, but Cybertronian design. She also wears a red visor.  
3\. Erin (Warsong): 26yrs old, is a dark blue with pale yellow highlights down her arms and wings, her hands and thighs are also pale yellow. A thin, seeker build, though at an average femme height , she transforms into a Cybertronian jet. Wears a red visor.  
4\. Alicia (Bluebell): 21yrs old, is a couple of shades of blue, a medium colour blue around her chest, helm, forearms, and legs. With a lighter shade of blue and almost ice blue hightlights. A small build, around the size of a minibot, but a head or two taller. She transforms into a small car. She has bright blue optics.  
5\. Maria (Sunset): 23yrs old, is a bright yellow that fades into oranges and pinks that look like highlights across her frame. Is a average build femme, a few heads taller than Alicia (Bluebell). She transforms into a large Cybertronian car and has brown optics.  
6\. Christina (Cyrstal): 24yrs old, a light purple and minty green, is an average size femme, though rounder in some areas. Has audio horns similar to jazz and transforms into a Cybertronian car. Has light blue optics.

* * *

The silence was not what the mech in front of them wanted, with a frown, he repeated his question. "Who are you?"

Jennifer knew she couldn't tell them their real names, but she wasn't one to lie and she didn't think they would get away with it as this mech seemed to be someone who could outsmart you and not fall into lies and trickery. So, the green and white femme decided to go to the next best thing. "I... We, can't really speak our true names. It is forbidden of us."

Prowl didn't like this answer, and it was displayed on his face, so the mech wasn't as emotionless as the femme's first thought, but Jennifer believes that the only emotion that comes from him is either disappointment or anger. That thought aside, Jennifer quickly spoke to soften the tense feeling that seemed to be settling in. "But, you can call us by different names?" She suggested, hopefully that was good enough because she didn't know what else to do.

"Fine." He said, pausing as he glanced at all of them before settling his gaze back at Jennifer. "What shall we call you by?"

Jennifer was stumped, she didn't know what to call herself, what would you call a Cybertronaian anyways? It had to be something... like a pet name, or... not human. Jennifer sighed internally, she really didn't know what to say. But luckily, she was saved my Maria's creative nature as she spoke in the green and white femme's place. "You can call me Sunset!"

"Sunset?" One of the mechs questioned, as thought he has never heard the word before.

Maria, who now calls herself Sunset grinned with bright optics. She lowed Alicia onto her feet and steadied her before stepping towards the mechs. "Sure! Why not? I love sunsets and I think it goes well with my frame colour."

Prowl nodded in approval, although the name was unusual, it was was plausible. The femmes were strange to him, they seemed completely innocent to the war, as though they have never seen it or have been corrupted by it's hate and sadness. He felt somewhat jealous of these femmes if his thoughts were true and they have never seen war, he wished for that as much as everyone else most likely did. But, right now, it was more important to learn the femme's name and sadly bring them back to base to train into soldiers and fight in the war.

"And what shall we call the rest of you?"

"Um... you can call me Bluebell." Alicia spoke, her young voice cheerful as she smiled to the mechs. Not afraid she stood up beside Sunset, while she spoke to the mechs.

Jennifer hummed in thought, hearing a distant voice that sounded like Christina say "Crystal" before she nodded to herself and glanced up to Prowl. "You can call me Jewel."

"Well then, Jewel, Sunset, Bluebell and Crystal. We would like to welcome you into the Autobots, we will take you back to the city, where we will have accommodations for you four," Prowl paused momentarily, waiting for his words to sink in before continuing. "Then, once you are settled, we will be waiting for your answer on you joining us or not."

With that, Prowl turned towards the city and transformed, his other fellow Autobots transforming as well. Though, they were confused to not hear the femmes transform and after a few minutes of waiting. Prowl sighed, his annoyance becoming noticeable by everyone around. "Our time is short, are you or are you not going to come with us?"

Jennifer, now known as Jewel, smiled sheepishly, she didn't know how to explain to the Autobots how they were all unable to transform. Of course, Primus said it came naturally, but to the femmes, it was like trying to learn how to breath underwater. Sighing to shake the nervousness away, she stepped forward hesitantly before saying. "We are unable to transform, Prowl... Sir." She added the "sir" on the end to hopefully sooth the mech's frustration with them. Obviously he thought he had better things to do, and he most likely did.

"You don't know how to transform?" One of the mechs chuckled, almost as if what they were saying was a joke.

But, to their displeasure, the femmes only nodded. Prowl transformed back to robot mode, turning to the femmes as he closed his optics in thought. Once he made up his mind, he called two names. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. You will guide these femmes to the city, I have already got the accommodations set for them, they will be staying at the World Harmonic Getaway, room 589 on the 48th floor."

After, everyone else left the femmes and the two transforming mechs behind, getting a fair distance from them as they travel along one of the still working highways. Jewel looked to the two mechs, one yellow while the other was red, they looked similar in build and height, they also looked like someone you don't mess with. Smiling to hind her nervousness, she said. "So, I guess yo two will be taking us to our rooms?"

The yellow mech only growled and said "Shut up." before walking ahead, while the red one smiled to them, "Don't listen to him, Sunny here just gets grumpy sometimes." The yellow mech only grunted and continued to walk, while Sunset and Bluebell giggled at the red mechs words, who they now know to be Sideswipe.

"Okay, ladies, this way please." The red mech grinned as he led the femmes towards the city with Sunstreaker up in front. Of course the Sideswipe wasted no time getting to know the as much as he could, but Jewel made sure to keep the subject off their past and where they came from. No need to have their secrets spilled before they even got to the base.

Though, even on the walk there, Jewel sighed as she thought of Erin and Rachel, she really hoped they were alright, and that she would see them again. Nothing worse than having the feeling of being split apart. Though, Jewel knew they were strong and that they should be able to take care of themselves, but she still worried, like any person would over their friends.

* * *

Rachel groaned, she couldn't believe when all of her friends except Erin dissapeared before her, she thought they were killed or something, with such a bright light that made her look away, only to find them gone as the light settled. All Primus said was that he had a special mission for them, something that was much more dangerous that the others except her and Erin couldn't handle.

Once he finished explaining what they had to do, Rachel felt her spark drop. Primus wanted them to join the Decepticons. The ones that caused the war, they were more rough than any Autobot, and Primus wanted them to go there. Rachel didn't feel as she could do it, sure, she was the strongest of the femmes, she did construction work as a living. But, these were robots, giant robots that could rip her apart in seconds.

Even though she told Erin that it was safer to go with their friends, Erin said that Primus could be right and that maybe going to the heart of the war could stop it. Rachel only thought she lost her mind because there was no way she would join the Decepticons. But her words and thoughts were unheard as Primus sent them to a village close to the base.

Now, that's where both Erin and herself walk, or on her part, drag her feet towards the base that held a dark aura around it. She wasn't scared, no, Rachel would never admit that, but she was nervous and unsure if this was the right choice. After all, they were not Decepticon material, they were young women who have just started their lives and now they are heading in the direction of sudden, and painful death.

"This is a bad idea." Stated Rachel, not even putting any emotions in her words as she sighed with defeat, no matter how many times she told Erin that they should turn back. It went unheard by the dark blue and pale yellow seeker. So, Rachel went for complaining or being an utter annoyance to make herself feel better.

"Oh, please, Rachel. This is unbecoming of a Decepticon. They are strong and powerful, we should strive for that as well." Erin said with a smirk, clenching her fists in front of her as she raised them in a show of power. "Plus, I got something I need you to do."

The large brown femme only groaned, "I don't want to become a Decepticon, and I'm not doing any job from you, you only give out things to do if you don't want to do them yourself." She glared at her friend, Erin and her were always in disagreeing terms, they thought differently and always wanted to do tings differently. They never fought per se, but they did disagree with each other.

"And that's why I'm making you do it." Erin said with a grin, before continuing on what her plan was. "Primus said he wanted us to get the Decepticons to come on like terms with the Autobots. What better way then to do so, then to soften them." Erin smiled to her friend, before she could finish, Rachel interrupted her.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm getting close to them, have you seen my last boyfriend? It ended in disaster!" Rachel yelled, stopping in her tracts as she flew her hands up to emphasis 'disaster'. "Plus, how do robots even date? Do they even have these relationships? We could be way over our heads here!"

Erin only rolled her brown optics before she sighed and walked up to her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Rachel, I know we are knew to this. But if you could get close to Megatron-"

"Megatron!" Rachel felt as if her friend has completely lost her mind, not only did she accept the mission from Primus to come here, but now she was told to hook up with the most scariest mech there is. "I would not get out of it alive! And why me?"

Erin only smiled, griping her friend into a tight hug, rubbing her back to sooth her worried mind. "Yes, Megatron, he leads the Decepticon's so it we can get him to end the war, we can go home sooner." She said in a soft whisper, she wasn't exactly sure if this was a good idea herself, but if Rachel could get the silver gladiator to end the war, they could go home.

Once Erin let Rachel go, she smirked to her while giving her a wink. "Also, I'm sure the powerful mech would want a strong looking femme. I mean, look at those curves." Erin finished in a chuckle before moving on towards the Decepticon base. She was sure the silver mech would take more liking to the larger femme rather then her thin frame. He was huge, she has seen the pictures.

"Also, all you have to do is get close to him,even becoming a friend would be good enough." Erin said, trying to reassure her friend's worries. Erin would try to fit in and be there for her friend, plus she wasn't one for relationships with giant robots. But Rachel, even though it's hard to see, is more likely to do something thrilling then she would. Rachel just has a way of doing the safer things though, but she wasn't afraid, not so ever, or from what Erin has seen.

Though, when Rachel nodded, and finally accepted to try and get close to Megatron. How, was beyond her, but she would try, and if she could, maybe she can convince Megatron to stop the war. The quicker they do that the quicker they can go home after all. "Okay, fine. I'll do it, but only because I trust you and can see reason to it. But if something goes wrong, I'm backing out."

Erin smiled, before she decided to lead the rest of the way to the Decepticon base, which stood tall and proud, it's dark appearance scaring all that feared it away from it's premises. Though, the seeker made sure to grip her friend's hand as she dragged her to the large gates. She quickly whispered to her friend to put the red visors on that were given to them by Primus. Wouldn't help them at all if the Decepticons saw their true colour optics, a light brown on each of them.

"This is it." She said with a smirk to Rachel, letting her hand go and standing proud, she could hear the footsteps of mechs on the other side, marching over the large gate. Erin was right, there was no turning back, they were really going to do it, they were going to walk through those doors and try to stop the war from the inside. Rachel was the one that has to get close to the leader, which she dreads, and hopes it doesn't take too long.

They both sighed, their red visor glowing bright as the large silver gate was opened. the solid wall moving apart to show the faces and forms of what felt like thousands of Decepticon's working on the inside. Rachel groaned to herself, she couldn't do this, she wasn't as brave as everyone thought, okay, she just did things, stupid things. But this, was too much. Though, she couldn't turn back or hide, she had to face this head on, and she doesn't even know if shes ready for it.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you guys have it, the next chapter. I hope I am writing my OC's well enough, and if any of you guys feel as if I should write a bit more about one of my characters, then don't hesitate to tell me. I want to write them all out equally. But first I'm going to show each of their personalities, I'm sure you guys have gotten a better in depth look into Jewel's, Rachel's and Erin's thoughts. So I'll be working on the others in the next chapter.

Thank you guys for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Peace Brings Union  
 **Chapter:** Three **  
Author:** Misfit-Kiwi  
 **Summary:** Six girls are sent to the Transformers G1 universe by Primus to help stop the war. Four girls are sent to the Autobots while the other two find themselves with the Decepticons. Each team must find a way to cope and blend in with the others around them and keeping their secrets from coming out. All the while trying to find a way to stop the war and get back home. _  
_**A/N:** Well, I have been working on my writing, even plan on writing my own book. Anyways, here is the next chapter, I do hope you guys like it. Thank you to those that favoured, followed, and reviewed. Please enjoy!

 **OC Short Bio's:  
** 1\. Jennifer (Jewel): 26yrs old, has a green paint job with white highlights, sharp audio's that are similar to elf ears and a tall, thin build, transforms into a Cybertronain racecar. She has bright blue optics.  
2\. Rachel (Rage): 22yrs old, is a dark brown with purple and black highlights across her chest, arms and legs, thick build, quite large. Transforms into what is similar to an Earth Ute, but Cybertronian design. She also wears a red visor.  
3\. Erin (Warsong): 26yrs old, is a dark blue with pale yellow highlights down her arms and wings, her hands and thighs are also pale yellow. A thin, seeker build, though at an average femme height , she transforms into a Cybertronian jet. Wears a red visor.  
4\. Alicia (Bluebell): 21yrs old, is a couple of shades of blue, a medium colour blue around her chest, helm, forearms, and legs. With a lighter shade of blue and almost ice blue hightlights. A small build, around the size of a minibot, but a head or two taller. She transforms into a small car. She has bright blue optics.  
5\. Maria (Sunset): 23yrs old, is a bright yellow that fades into oranges and pinks that look like highlights across her frame. Is a average build femme, a few heads taller than Alicia (Bluebell). She transforms into a large Cybertronian car and has brown optics.  
6\. Christina (Cyrstal): 24yrs old, a light purple and minty green, is an average size femme, though rounder in some areas. Has audio horns similar to jazz and transforms into a Cybertronian car. Has light blue optics.

* * *

Sunset sighed once she collapsed onto the large couch in their shared room, relaxing in the soft cushion that sat on the metal structure. It was unusual, most of them thought they would be sitting and laying on metal beds, so they didn't know where they got these comforts from, maybe a trading business Cybertron holds with other planets, because they do have the technology to travel.

The yellow femme was interrupted out of her relaxing thoughts with Jewel breaking the silence. "Okay ladies, we have relaxed enough, it's time to come up with plans, as the twins said, we have only to tomorrow to decide if we can join them or not." The green and white femme started glancing to every one of the femmes in the room. "We have to have a plan by then."

Sunset only groaned, even though she wasn't as bad as Bluebell when she was bored, she still disliked long conversations on things that involved plans and anything that sounded boring. "Come on, we just got here, plus I'm starving."

"Yeah, lets doing something fun, I heard one of the mechs down there say something about an hot oil spa." Bluebell added, jumping up in excitement, she wanted to explore the place, not talk. Plus, they just go here and she believes they need to wind down after such a long walk. "And I'm hungry too!"

Jewel sighed in disappointment, she couldn't understand why her friends didn't see the importance of this. Now that they have finally gone to a whole new world, they want to explore and have fun. Sure, she got that, but they were here to stop a war, didn't they get it? "Girls! Primus didn't send us from another world to only come here and eat food and explore. Can Cybertronians even eat food."

"They sure can." Said a male voice.

A voice that should not be part of this conversation and it made all the girls sparks drop within their chest as they glanced over to who was standing at the door.

* * *

Erin glanced around as she followed the two large Deceptions that took her and Rachel to Megatron himself, the hallways a dark grey with a few lights flickering here and there, though the only noise that echoed down the halls were the clunky footsteps of the Decepticons in front and the two femmes lighter steps, though Rachel's steps almost seemed to rank up high in volume with the mech's as her larger frame was heavier then Erin's own.

The brown femme leaned forward to the dark blue jet, whispering softly so her voice was only heard by her friend, "Are you sure this was a good idea?" She asked, giving her friend an worried look in hopes this would convince her to turn back and head out to a much more safer place. But instead, Erin only grinned, her eyes lit with excitement. "Of course it's safe, look how exciting this is, I bet we got a much more better mission than the others."

With that response Rachel felt like her friend has truly lost it and now more than ever she wanted to leave, with Erin of not. "I will not survive." She mumbled to herself, her optics downcast as she prayed to anybody that was listen to give her mercy in this hell hole.

But it seemed Erin knew how her friend was feeling and she sighed with a shake of her helm, "It'll be fine, trust me." She said, a soothing smile appearing on her face to give her friend encouragement. Unfortunately for them, the two Decepticons could hear them speaking and told them to quiet down or they would do so themselves. With that warning they spent the rest of the trip in silence until they reached the throne room where the silver gladiator; Megatron, resided inside.

Walking in, the two Decepticons left the femmes in the large room where Megatron, Starscream, which Primus did not forget to mention, and the creepy mech Primus said was Soundwave. The grey mech's red optics were narrowed and he didn't look happy, he looked the two femmes up and down before speaking in an unknown language. Sadly Primus only gave them one language, the language all Cybertronians speak, but any others were unknown.

Rachel leaned over to Erin and whispered, "You want me to get close to that?" She asked with a slightly dropped jaw while gesturing to the grey mech, sadly they were unable to speak English as Primus changed their language to Cybertronian so the bots didn't become suspicious of them, so she had to whisper quietly for the other mechs to not hear her words.

Erin on the other hand wasn't nervous at all, she only smiled. As though none of this scared her, and it probably didn't, she was most likely still going through the part where this isn't real and that it doesn't matter if this was a show where they lived because they were living it. But maybe she will cross that line and realise that this is real and it's dangerous. "Sure, it doesn't seem too hard."

"What doesn't seem too hard?" The grey mech asked.

Rachel's optics widened under her visor as her brown helm snapped in his direction, she didn't know they were being listened to. "Uh... Joining the Decepticons?" She said, grinning nervously as Erin gulped and smiled as though she agreed with Rachel's suggestion.

Megatron hummed, the two femmes had no idea what he was thinking, and Rachel felt half relieved not knowing. Then the large silver mech turned to Soundwave, who nodded and Starscream said something unknown before the large mech smirk and turned to the femme's. "Joining the Decepticon is hard, and because there isn't many femmes that do such a thing, we have decided to test you."

Rachel groaned on the inside as Erin felt her shoulder's slump, the navy blue jet was never one to do well in tests and she only hoped they were easy. Erin then glanced between the mechs before saying, "We... We accept your conditions, when will we be tested?" She asked, taking a deep breath and hoping that she didn't say anything wrong.

Megatron grinned, "Now that's the spirit," He said, standing and making his way down to the two shaking femmes, he could see, almost feel the fear in them and he felt excitement fill him as he imagined how these poor femmes will go through the tests he has decided to give them.

"In three days, you have until then to prepare yourself, Starscream will give you two quarters to share." He said, the SIC huffed behind him at having to do such things as assign quarters. But the silver mech ignored the smaller mech as he stopped in front of the two femmes. "But, I will need to know your names first. Soundwave will find out the rest."

Rachel almost choked and Erin grinned nervously, names? Right, they could come up with something on the spot, and what about Soundwave, they had nothing on them... Maybe Primus was kind and gave them a past, but Erin guessed they could cross that bridge when they get there. "Um... I'm, uh. Song..." She racked her mind for something, and the grey mech raised and optic ridge in question. "Warsong." She finished, and hoped that would do for now because she couldn't think of anything for Rachel, she was on her own in this.

"Warsong?"

"Yes..."She started before adding "Sir."

The silver mech nodded before glancing over to Rachel and waited for her reply.

The brown femme took a deep breath as she thought on names she could call herself, something frightening, but simple. She wanted a name that made her more of a Decepticon then she really is. "Uh... I'm Rage?" She said, hoping that would please the mech with her name, she was the one to get close to him anyways, and a name was everything for the start of a relationship... Or well, that was what she was told.

The silver mech only hummed slightly to himself before turning his back to them and again speaking to the two other mechs in the unknown language. He then turned back to them and smirked. "Welcome to the Decepticons, you will prove your worth in three days." he said as Starscream walked to the to femmes before giving them a gesture to follow.

The two femmes gave nervous smiles as they quietly followed after the colourful jet. Rachel, now known as Rage took a few deep breaths, meeting Megatron was... almost scary and the brown femme wondered if she would have the strength to even hold a conversation with such a mech. But her thoughts were broken once they reached their shared rooms, and she slightly wondered how they even got there so fast.

"This is your room, you are free to walk anywhere around the base, but on level 3, rooms 12, 23 and 27 are off limits, also level four is forbidden as they are officer quarters." Starscream said before giving them their door code and leaving.

Rage watched the other leave before looking to Warsong, the femme jet giggled. "Wow, he wasn't one for conversations." She said, typing the code and watched as the door slide open with a slight lag at the start. Once the door was open, the two femmes froze as they stared at the two other beings in the room.

"Uh, who are you?" Rage asked.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wonder who it is? And that male voice? Got any guesses anyone? :D Thank you guys for reading, I think this chapter was harder than the others, I just didn't know how to end it, so I went with this. Anyways, I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter out, with assignments and everything, but hopefully it doesn't take forever :D

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
